


The Badman

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BDSM, Batman References, Bondage, Cheesy, Comedy, F/M, Lemon, Pegging, Smut, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: The Badman, masked crusader, is on the hunt for the evil villainess, Blue Rose, when he falls into her trap! Whatever will happen to our hero?Get prepped for VERY cheesy and sexy encounters between our Batman AU Vegeta and Poison Ivy AU Bulma.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	The Badman

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Surprise! I got very inspired by another artwork by the fabulous @amartbee on her Patreon and had to write this up 😏 get prepped for slight vine/tentacle smut content! Pegging included. Enjoy!
> 
> No song this time, unless you count the Batman Animated Series theme

Cloaked in a cape of night, the masked avenger swooped off of the wall to the ground below. The thickness of flora and fauna around him was unnatural for this section of the city, yet still, he pressed on.   
  
His fingers pulled a mask up to cover the lower half of his face; many varieties of these plants were unknown to him and could prove deadly, considering their creator. 

Those pointed eyes scoped through the darkness to the building ahead. A greenhouse on the side of a large mansion towered before him. The walls decorated themselves in heavy vines, all creating their barricade against intruders. 

His eyes narrowed.

A small glass door could barely be seen through the foliage. 

_There..._

His foot stepped on a vine, snapping it in two. Suddenly, he was hoisted into the air, his body constricted by green thorns. The masked man hissed, helpless from the attack as the living tendrils wrapped him tightly. 

“Well, now. It’s the Badman,” a sultry voice sounded from the shadows. The moonlight shone down brightly as she came out in the open. Bright blue eyes, matching the odd-colored flowers on the vines he was in, looked up at him playfully. She was in a navy velvet corset; the boning tightened to lift that set of buxom breasts on display for him. On her shoulders lay a sheer housecoat that did absolutely nothing to hide that deadly figure.

A set of low heels clicked against the cobblestoned path, the plant life around her moving away mysteriously, as she drew closer. Those blue-tinted lips were licked as the graceful adornment of short curls on her head bobbed. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you.”

He growled from his place in the air, fists clenching. “Blue Rose,” he spat. “Are you going to let me down or what?”  
  
She tutted her lips, slipping the housecoat off gently. “Now, why would I do that?” her voice asked playfully. “Especially when I have such plans for you. After all, you did walk right into my trap...” 

“Whatever you have planned for me won’t matter, Blue Rose,” he declares stubbornly.

“You’ll never get away with your schemes.”

The vines began to move him, lowering him down as her laugh lilted through the air. He struggled as his arms were pinned above his head, and his legs stretched apart. She stepped closer, and a waft of intoxicating strawberries and wine invaded his senses. The Badman was ashamed to admit how much it weakened his resolve. Blue Rose leaned in close, a silver knife materializing in her hand. 

His eyes widened. Doing his best to fight it, the mysterious crusader struggled against his confines - to no avail - as she snipped away at his armor. “Shh,” she soothed, the other manicured hand coming up to cup his cheek while her dominant carefully sliced away. “I promise you’re going to enjoy this.”

He swallowed, refusing to back down. “What do you want from me?”

“The same thing you’ve wanted since you first laid eyes on me,” she answered curtly, those blue orbs seeming to absorb his soul. “Your cock inside of me.”

There was a brush of fresh air between his legs. 

Something grabbed his member, causing the Badman to gasp in surprise. 

A vine, free of thorns, had constricted tightly around his length. A moan was yanked from him as the coiled foliage squeezed rhythmically around him. Soon, his face was flushed, and his body helpless against the pleasurable assault. 

“Mmm, see? I told you you’d like it,” she cooed, those eyes heavy with arousal. “Do you want me to stop?”

Another swallow before a loud groan sounded from his lips. “Vile temptress...” he fought weakly. “M-more...”

He heard her giggle naughtily, those black eyes losing focus on the world. “Mmm, I’m so happy to hear that... Now, relax, Badman...”

There was brushing on his lower back. 

His eyes shot open, and a surprised yelp sounded through the midnight air, followed by an excited moan. 

A vine, thankfully also thornless, had slipped easily inside of him. His body quivered as he felt it slowly slithered inside that forbidden part of his body and began massaging his prostate. The Badman cried out in pleasure, body shaking from the onslaught. Never had he felt this intensity before. He didn’t know if he ever wanted it to stop.

  
“B-Blue...” he moaned, opening those hooded eyes with visible effort. She now stood before him bare from the waist down. Skin flushed with arousal; he could see her essence dripping to the floor beneath them. The Blue Rose was lifted by her vines gently and brought close to him until their faces were a breath apart. 

The outside of her dripping core was slipping along his incredibly hard and weeping cock.   
The Badman quivered at the sight of this woman using her powers of the plant life around them to spread her legs as wide as possible and lower herself on to his dick, ribbed from the vine still encasing it. 

She let out a pleasured howl, her hands coming up to grip those full tits roughly. “Fuck, Badman,” the Blue Rose moaned vulgarly. “You fill me up so very good...”

Then, they began moving. Their voices screamed into the night air, calling out in hot, excited tones. His limbs trembled violently as he felt the construction of the vines, and her core clenching his member while that sweet spot inside of him was teased slowly. 

His head whipped back and forth wildly, the tall flame of hair on his head tangling in the leaves above. 

Those full breasts began to bounce out of her corset, nipples peeking out every time she moved up on his cock. 

Their lips continually brushed against each other, teasing playfully. Each tongue flicked out to lap at the other in a messy, erotic dance that left her dripping over his every hardening member. 

A whine escaped his lips as he felt the villainess’ tits tub against his exposed chest and the pace of the vine in his ass quicken. “B-Blue...”

She panted heavily, a teasing smile appearing on that sinfully gorgeous face. “Do you want to cum for me, Badman?”

He gave an enthusiastic nod coupled with pleading whimpers. The hero knew he was utterly at this dark female’s mercy. The only way to survive was to submit completely. 

Sadly, she shook her head. “You get to cum when I say you do,” she panted. “And I’m not nearly done torturing you yet, avenger.”

Those black eyes rolled to the back of his skull as his pleasured cries echoed into the blackened skies above.   
  
  


_Will our masked hero ever escape the evil clutches of the Blue Rose and her dastardly plot? Find out next time on The Badman!_

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere.
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> Candela Ficarrotta, GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Rasilina, AutumnToxicity, Loreal Davis, Coli Lynch, and Ayla Bo
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts.


End file.
